Kingdom Hearts remixed
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: Sora, Kyler, Sumer, Riku and Kairi try to build a boat and then that night comes and the islands gets destroyed so now Kyler and Sora must find Riku, Kairi and Sumer with the help of Chrislma, Cathy and Kyrah to save the worlds from darkness! RNR
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 The night_

_As two boys played around a girl came two the islands_

"_Hello" the young girl said_

"_Hey what's up?" Riku asked_

"_Riku that not how you talk to a lady" Sora said_

"_How then smarty-pants?" Riku asked_

"_Hello how are you today? My name is Sora what's yours?" He asked the young lady_

"_I am Kairi, Kairi Madilyn Emerson" Kairi said_

"_I am Sora Anthony Mclockglun and this here is Riku Hamste Arigato " Sora said_

"_I'm Kyler Anderson nice to meet you" Kyler said coming from the river his hair was brown and wavy a lot like Riku's._

"_Kyler hey did you get those fish?" Riku asked_

"_Yeah lucky I caught 4" Kyler said ringing out his hair_

"_Hello I'm Kairi" Kairi said_

"_You know who I am already so I'll say it again my name is Kyler Anderson" Kyler said_

"_My name is Kairi Hairke" Kairi said "And I am 6 years old"_

"_ME TOO" Everyone said_

_Then that started a whole new friendship, After the years went by Sora, Kyler, Riku and Kairi became 13 years old and still friends._

"_Man school was a drag today huh?" Sora asked_

"_Yeah to bad we have to go tomorrow" Kyler said_

"_Yeah I hate the fact that Tidus and Wakka are in our class" Kairi said_

"_Oh Kairi you don't like us?" Wakka said_

"_Yeah you guys are always wrapped up in a ballgame or something" Kairi replied_

"_Yeah do something else than that" Sora said_

"_Alright I understand" Wakka said_

"_Kairi lets go to the islands and finish the boat!" Sora said_

"_Yeah by today we'll have it done" Riku added_

"_Yep lets go" Kairi said_

"_Race ya" Kyler said running ahead_

"_Man you never change do you Kyler?" Riku asked_

"_Nope never will" Kyler replied_

"_Ow" A girl said, Kyler knocked her to the floor._

"_Oh sorry you oooooookkkkkkkk?" Kyler asked "Hey Sumer how have you be been lat lately?"_

"_What's his problem?" Kairi whispered_

_  
"Kairi your hopeless" Sora and Riku said shaking their heads in shame_

"_What I don't know anything about you boys," Kairi said_

"_He likes her," Sora said_

"_Um hi Kyler hey do you want to you know go on a date?" Sumer asked_

"_Um sure yeah on the islands me you, Kairi, Sora and Riku can built the boat together!" Kyler said_

"_Oh god" Kairi, Riku and Sora said falling to the floor_

"_Okay see you later" She said_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Later that Night, a thunderstorm passes by_

"_Oh no the boat!" Sora and Kyler yelled, they met each other by the raft that they take to get to the islands_

"_Kyler? You're here for the boat?" Sora asked_

"_Yeah I am c'mon let's hurry!" He yelled, so they got there and then they saw Riku and Kairi's boat also Sumer's_

"_Sumer? Kairi and Riku's boats are all here" Sora said_

"_C'mon lets hurry and find them" Kyler said_

"_What are those things?" Sora asked as he pulled out his wooden sword Kyler did also_

"_SUMER!" Yelled Kyler_

"_Ky.Ler" She said as she flew towards me and her body went right threw me._

"_Sumer" Kyler said_

"_C'mon hurry!" Riku yelled_

"_RIKU!" Yelled Sora and Kyler, they ran over to him and said "Is Kairi with you?"_

"_No I thought she was with you" Riku replied_

"_C'mon you two take my hand we can go to a place that is far from this world" He said_

"_Okay will Kairi get there safe?" Sora asked_

"_Yeah don't worry" He said putting his two arms out at Kyler and Sora, the tried to reach him but the couldn't they were being eaten by the darkness and then Riku disappeared._

"_Riku!" Kyler and Sora yelled_

_Then Sora had the keyblade and Kyler had the Gateblade they both heard voices **GATEBLADE KEYBLADE THE DOOR IS NOW OPENED.**_

"Sora do you hear that?" Kyler asked 

"_Yeah c'mon lets save Kairi" Sora said_

_So they ran to the hidden spot and saw Kairi._

"_Kairi!" They yelled_

"_Sora I'm sorry" She said and then she flew towards him and Kyler and Sora flew back and they were on one piece of Island and a giant black creature can up Kyler and Sora fought him and won then they were sucked into the black hole in the sky and the adventure began _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Traverse town and new friends 

"_Ugh" Kyler said as he looked around he saw a cat and a dog watching them._

"_Hey were are we?" Sora asked_

"_I don't know really" Kyler said getting up of the floor_

"_Pluto and Taro c'mon!" Yelled a boy_

"_Hey I wonder who that is?" Kyler thought_

The dog and cat ran and Kyler and Sora followed when they came out of the alleyway they saw no one at all.

"Kairi" Sora thought 

"_Sumer-K-Kara" Kyler said_

"_Huh who is she?" Sora asked_

"_I don't know she just popped into my head" Kyler replied_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Chrislma, Cathy and Roxas_

"_I wonder who is this Gateblader and Keybearer" Cathy said_

"_Yeah could it be a girl?" Chrislma asked_

"_OH NO! If I have to have another girl join us I'm going to cry" Roxas said_

"_Aw you look even better when you cry" Cathy said_

"_Really?" Roxas said_

"_Yep that's why I love you" Cathy said_

"_OH GOSH NO!" Chrislma said_

"_Yep hahahahaha" Chrislma and Cathy replied._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Kyler and Sora_

_As they went everywhere and fought heartless they ended up back outside and two men where standing out by the corner._

"_They will come at you" They both said "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade and the Gateblade"_

"_Who are you two?" Kyler asked_

"_Don't worry about that, battle!" Yelled the two of them_

"_Ready Kyler?" Sora asked_

"_Yeah I'm always ready" Kyler replied_

_Then Kyler was fighting Cloud and Sora was fighting Leon. The fought like crazy. Sora kept slashing Leon with the Keyblade and Kyler kept jumping up in the air and fighting him._

"_Ha you need to UGH!!!" Kyler yelled has he held his head "HELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

"_Hey happy V-day!" Kyler said handing a young girl some flowers "I can never forget you"_

"_Yeah I can't never forget you either" She replied_

"_Kara I love you" Kyler said_

_Years later_

"_Kara!" Kyler yelled_

"_Kyler…" She said_

_It was that fateful night last night._

_-------------------------------------------_

_End of flashback_

"_Ugh" Kyler said getting up_

_Kyler's P.O.V._

"_Where is KARA?!?" I yelled_

"_Who?" They said_

"_GAH!" I yelled in rage and then I started to attack them and then when I awoke, I heard a weird but yet familiar voice._

"_Wake up Kyler and Sora" She said_

"_Kara?" I asked_

"_No I'm Capri," He said_

"_Huh?" I asked in confusion_

"_Oh you over did it Squall" Capri said_

"_He hurt me!" Leon said_

"_Oh this is the Gateblader" Capri said_

"_Yeah sure is" Chrislma said_

"_Who are you?" I asked_

"_Chrislma Janine Gahat" Chrislma replied_

"_I'm Minako, but you can call me Cathy" Cathy said_

"_Your Roxas" Sora said_

"_Who'd you know about me?" Roxas asked_

"_I don't know" Sora said_

"_Well then, where is Kara?" I asked_

"_Who?" Cathy asked_

"_Kara?" Chrislma asked_

"_Yeah she got taken from us, we were all talking and she disappeared, we have been looking for her since" Roxas said, "How do you know her?"_

"_She and I were dating" I said "But she was with me yesterday"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Cathy yelled_

"_Yeah she was" Sora said_

"_I miss her" I said_

"_Kairi" Sora said_

"_Roxas" Cathy said_

"_Huh?" Roxas said_

_Then we all knocked him in his head and started to sit down. "Ow what was that for?"_

"_You idiot" Cathy said_

_He just sighed and then a heartless appeared._

"_Leon!" Yelled Capri_

"_Go!" He yelled_

"_You ready?" He asked us_

"_Born ready" Everyone said_

_Then Leon threw the heartless out the window and he jumped out, we followed him and Cloud, they both ran after them and we ran the other way. We did not know what we were looking for.  
_

"_Let's hurry to the third district!" Yelled Chrislma_

"_That is were the heartless usual came from" Cathy added_

"_Yeah hurry!" Roxas yelled. So we made it and then 10 heartless surrounded us and they hit us at the same time and then we hit someone he was under the pile we had._

"_Ugh" Everyone said_

"_Who are you?" Sora asked_

"_I'll tell you late c'mon let's fight this armor heartless" He said, he pulled out an blade he was also wearing all red and had sliver hair his blade was long and it was wind surrounding it._

"_WIND SCAR!" He yelled, a yellow bolt of light hit it and the arm and leg was taking of the body._

"_Kyler use the Forgotten Wave!" the man said "And Sora you use SUNBLADE!"_

"_SUNBLADE!"_

"_FORGOTTEN WAVE!"_

_The thing disappeared and the split in two it went into Kyler's Gateblade and into Sora Keyblade._

"_What happened?" Sora asked_

"_The heart went into your blades" The man said "By the way I'm Inuyasha"_

"_Hello Inuyasha" I said_

"_About Kara, she is alive and the Ceraz have her" Inuyasha said_

"_No way" Cathy and Chrislma said_

"_Ok well see ya" Inuyasha said as he disappeared_

_Then we all left in the Gummi to a new world._

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT KYLER AND HIS GATEBLADE, FORGOTTEN WAVE, SUNBLADE AND CAPRI! THAT'S ALL PLZ RNR!_


End file.
